Faking It: A NaruHina fic
by JynxFinnigan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is tired of Naruto never noticing her, and decides to do something about it. She watches the actions of those around her, and tries to copy their moves, with disastrous consequences. Will Naruto finally notice her? Is it worth her 'Faking It?
1. Chapter 1:Becoming A Better Person

**Author Note: Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters with-in this story other than Jynx, Hiroshi and Kouta. **

**-Chapter One-**

Hinata Hyuuga was bored.

Exceedingly bored.

She had been waiting for her best friend for almost half an hour now, and she was beginning to get impatient.

"Jynx-chan… Where are you?" She whispered, pushing her index fingers together, a habit she had, had since childhood.

Just then, a short girl with long chestnut brown hair in an Alice came skating towards her.

"Sorry I'm late, Hinata-chan. Konohamaru wouldn't get out of bed this morning." The girl told her, flashing her a warming smile.

"That's okay, Jynx-chan. I understand. Are you ready to go?" Hinata asked her best friend as she watched her retract the roller skate wheels into her reinforced black boots.

"Uh-huh." Jynx nodded, straightening back up again.

"You know that Kouta-kun doesn't like you wearing those boots, don't you?" Hinata said meekly to her as Jynx flicked her emerald green eyes up to Hinata's pale lilac ones.

"Kouta doesn't like anything I do. So that's why I do it." She grinned, linking arms with Hinata as they walked into the main part of the village.

They were just passing Inoichi's flower shop when they heard the dulcet tones of a certain pink haired kunochi.

"HIROSHI! STOP PERVING ON ME YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled from the street corner.

Hinata and Jynx sighed in unison and ran gingerly to the end of the street.

"Hiroshi, what are you doing?" Jynx asked her team mate, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, hi Jynx-chan! I was just errm… walking with Sakura here." The raven haired idiot muttered, scratching his head.

"Hiroshi, how dumb do you think I am?" Sakura growled at him. "I know very well that you were trying to pull up my skirt!"

Hiroshi almost got away with it, but unfortunately a tell-tale smirk flickered across his features and Sakura wasted no time in hitting him.

"Sorry Hiro, but you kind of deserved that…" Jynx told him as she helped him off the ground.

"Don't do that ever again, do you hear me?!" Sakura raged, storming off.

Hiroshi grinned cheekily at Jynx and Hinata, waved a heavily gloved hand at them, and ran off to be a pervert elsewhere.

"That boy is a danger to himself." Jynx sighed, shaking her head.

"If Sakura tells Kouta what Hiroshi did, he'll be in a lot of trouble later..." Hinata bit her lip, staring after the idiotic shinobi as he tried to lift the skirt of another girl, which earned him yet another punch.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Hinata. He can hold his own when it comes to Kouta, believe me." Jynx smiled, gently pulling Hinata down the street again.

"Shall we go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar before training?" Jynx asked Hinata, glancing at the timid kunochi.

"Errm.. y-yes okay." Hinata nodded, walking slowly towards said ramen bar.

Sitting on a stool outside the ramen bar was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

The second the blonde haired shinobi looked up at the two girls, Hinata promptly went beetroot and began fiddling with her index fingers again.

"Jynx-chan, Hinata! Come sit down!" Naruto grinned at the two girls as Jynx pulled Hinata forcefully towards the two vacant stools Naruto was pointing out to them.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you today?" Jynx asked him brightly, poking Hinata in the arm as Naruto looked hesitantly at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, ermm… Hinata? Are you okay? You look a little red…" Naruto said worriedly, leaning forwards to touch her forehead.

Knowing Hinata would faint if Naruto made contact with her head, Jynx pulled Hinata away slightly and smiled prettily at Naruto.

"I'm sure she's fine. Aren't you Hinata?" Jynx said, nudging Hinata with her elbow.

"Uhh heh… errm… Y-yes, yes I'm f-fine." Hinata managed to say.

Naruto nodded, still looking at her in a concerned way as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen.

Jynx then ordered sweet and sour ramen with extra pineapple, and Hinata chose beef ramen.

As Hinata ate quietly, Jynx struggled to pick up the small pieces of pineapple in her bowl.

It was on her third attempt that someone came to her aid.

"Here. Let me." A deep, sultry voice said from behind her.

Jynx looked up to see her blonde team mate Kouta standing beside her.

He gently took her hand, guided the chopsticks to pick up the piece of pineapple, and placed it in her mouth.

Jynx chewed, still looking at Kouta as she swallowed.

"Thank you, Kouta-kun." She said, smiling at him.

"My pleasure." Kouta said back, with no hint of emotion on his face.

"Do you want me to order anything for you, Kouta-kun?" Jynx asked him.

"No. I'll just eat some of yours." He said, sitting down next to her and getting himself some chopsticks.

Jynx raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask or anything, will you?" She said, eating some more of her ramen.

Hinata chewed slowly, watching Naruto out of the corner of her eye as he finished his second ramen bowl in as many minutes.

As he ordered another bowl, Hinata stared at him in wonder.

Noticing her attention, finally, Naruto looked back at her and said; "What?"

Hinata shook her head and blushed, looking down at the table.

"N-nothing, N-naruto-kun… Y-you just seem to have a h-healthy appetite." She said, giggling nervously.

"Oh right… yeah well, lots of energy helps me train." Naruto said, flashing her a grin. "And seeing as I'm going to become Hokage one day, I need to have lots of energy so I can make myself strong."

Naruto told her, putting up his thumb.

Hinata was just about to reply with; "Oh.. I see." When she was interrupted.

"Still chasing your pathetic dreams then." Gaara said behind them.

As Naruto turned to yell at him, Jynx stiffened in her seat.

Hinata blinked at her friend as Jynx slowly turned bright red and dropped her chopsticks.

"Oh right… It's you." Kouta said scathingly to Gaara as he glared at the sand ninja.

Ignoring Kouta, Gaara glanced first at Hinata, then at Jynx's ridged back.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in a bored voice.

Jynx breathed in too quickly, and began choking on her ramen.

Hinata handed her a drink of water and she regained her composure.

Turning to face the sand ninja, Jynx blushed and looked at his feet.

"Err… H-hi Gaara-kun…" Jynx stammered, biting her lip.

Gaara just blinked at her and turned back to Naruto.

"Have any of you seen Temari? She was supposed to meet me here." He said, glancing down the street.

"No. I haven't." Naruto growled, still irritated at Gaara's comment about him becoming Hokage.

"If you do see her, tell her I'm looking for her." He told them, turning to walk back down the street.

"If we see her, we'll tell her nothing." Kouta said angrily, not used to being ignored.

"I-I'll tell her, Gaara-kun." Jynx called shyly after him.

Kouta rolled his eyes at his team mate, and shook his head.

"You're a world class idiot for liking that monster." He told her.

Jynx's eyes opened wide in shock as she shook her head desperately.

"I-I don't like Gaara-kun! No way!" She said, glancing nervously after the red haired ninja.

"Right. As if it isn't obvious enough." Kouta said in an irritated tone of voice, paying for Jynx's ramen and pulling her off her seat. "Come on. We need to go and train."

Jynx waved half-heartedly at Hinata and allowed herself to be dragged off by an angry Kouta.

"Guess it's just me and you, huh Hinata?" Naruto said, grinning at her.

"Errr… heh… R-right, N-naruto-kun." Hinata said, fidgeting with her fingers again.

Naruto shovelled food into his mouth and chewed noisily.

"Fing is, Gnara isunt eean at gnud a inja." Naruto said with his mouthful.

"Huh?" Hinata said quietly, trying to decode what the shinobi had just said.

Naruto swallowed, then glared at his chopsticks.

"I mean, he acts all amazing and calm, but I bet I could win against him in a fight." Naruto nodded, squashing his chopsticks against his palm as he squeezed his hand into a fist.

"I believe you c-could, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled gingerly at the ninja as he grinned back at her.

"Of course I could! I just haven't had the chance yet! But I will, Hinata. I will beat him." Naruto said happily, stuffing more ramen into his mouth.

As Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen, he paid, waved at Hinata, and disappeared off down the street.

Hinata smiled down at the chopsticks Naruto had been using.

_'He's so strong and determined… That's what I… like about him… Naruto-kun… He's so… amazing.' _Hinata smiled to herself and traced the wooden pattern of the table with her fingertip.

"Hinata? Come on, we've been waiting for you for ages!" Hinata's team mate Kiba called to her as he approached with her other team mate Shino, and Kiba's dog Akamaru.

"Oh.. Hi Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. How are you both?" She said quietly to them as they waited for her to pay for her ramen.

"We're ready to train, aren't we Akamaru!" Kiba grinned enthusiastically, as Akamaru barked his response.

"Lets go. We've wasted enough time already." Shino said, walking past them both.

"Yeah Shino, I bet your bugs are getting really tired of waiting." Kiba snarled quietly at his retreating back as Hinata bit her lip.

"Y-you shouldn't say things like that, K-kiba-kun.. H-he is our team mate after all.." She told him.

"Yeah I know. He just makes me so damn annoyed." Kiba growled, storming off after the bug shinobi.

Hinata sighed and followed after her team, letting her mind drift away to thoughts of Naruto.

_'I wish I could be as brave as Naruto-kun... At least... Maybe just one time... I want to show him how strong I can be... I want him to know h-how I feel...'_ Hinata thought sadly, trailing her feet as she walked. _'He'll never like me if I can't be... brave.. Not like Sakura-chan... Or even Jynx-chan... They are both very pretty and brave... I wish I could be more like they are... Maybe then Naruto could like me too.'_

Hinata nodded, suddenly feeling a little more confident. _'Yes, thats what I shall do. I shall try and be more like Sakura-chan, and Jynx-chan. I will be strong and brave, and beautiful. I won't let you down, Naruto-kun. I won't.'_

And so the sweet, innocent Shinobi ran off to catch up with her team mates, a new hope rising in her chest as she discovered a new way of making Naruto like her.

Whether it would work, only time could tell...

**Author Note: So how did you like the first chapter of my story? :D It's the first Naru/Hina that I've done and I'd like you hear how you found it. I am aware that in Japanese, the names should have the surname first, then the given name, but I find it easier to write them in the English way, and I do appologise if some of you found that irritating. Let me know what you think of my OC's, and the plot. The new chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2:Getting It Drastically Wrong

**Author Note: Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot and the characters Jynx, Hiroshi and Kouta. :D**

**-Chapter Two-**

Out on the training field, Hinata was already putting her plan into action.

Carefully watching Sakura and Jynx's moves, she decided to practice them on Kiba.

"K-kiba-kun..." Hinata started timidly, watching Jynx as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Kouta.

"Yes, Hinata?" He asked her, turning around.

"I...I... errm...." Hinata stammered, going red as she quickly flicked her hair over her shoulder, narrowly avoiding Shino's head, and smiled desperately at Kiba.

"H-how are you, Kiba-kun?" She said, trying to sound confident.

The over-all effect was something of a possessed girl with a scared grin, who sounded as though she were constipated.

Kiba looked at Hinata in a worried way, and felt her forehead.  
"Hinata, are you feeling alright?" He asked her as she pushed his hand away.  
"Y-yes K-Kiba-kun. I'm f-fine." She said, shaking her head.

_'Oh dear... that didn't go too well.... Perhaps I should try... maybe, Sakura-chan's approach would be better for me.' _She thought to herself, putting a finger to her lips.

Turning to look for the pink haired kunochi, she saw Sakura hitting Sai around the head and yelling obscenities at him.

_'W-well... Tsunade-sama always said 'Treat them mean, keep them keen.' Or something like that... M-maybe I should try it on Shino-kun...' _Hinata thought, glancing up at the silent Shinobi as he watched Kiba training with Akamaru.

Hinata breathed in to help calm herself, stepped forwards and promptly hit Shino around the head.

Shino turned and looked around for his attacker, seemingly oblivious to Hinata's presense.

"SHINO-KUN! It was me!" Hinata squeeked furiously, waving her arms around Sakura-fashion.

Shino looked down at her in wonder, the surprise clear even through his dark glasses.  
"Hinata?" He said, sounding concerned. "Why did you hit me?"

Hinata though of things that Sakura usually said to Hiroshi, and decided to use them.

"Your always perving on me, Shino-kun! I don't like it! You are such a-a-a AN IDIOT!" Hinata yelled at him, scrunching her hands into fist as her face went red from trying so hard.

"H-hinata? What are you on about?" Shino asked her, clearly alarmed as he backed away from the small screaming beetroot.

"Y-you-your always trying to t-touch me and I don't like it, Shino-kun!" Hinata said, trying to ignore the strange looks people were giving her.

"Shino's a pervert? Who would have guessed that?" Hiroshi smirked from beside Jynx, who was looking at her best friend as though she were mental.

_'Oh dear... this isn't going very well either... W-what would Sakura do to stop yelling?' _Hinata though sadly. _'Oh! I know!'_

Hinata quickly changed tactics, turning to Kiba and smiling painfully at him again.

"Oh.. Kiba-kun. Y-you look s-so... errrrm..." Hinata struggled to think of a word Jynx would use. "S-so f-fuckable." She stammered as Kiba went red.

"W-what, Hinata?" He asked her, looking really confused.

"Oh I err... Your very... Erm... I want to touch you, I-.. Oh.." Hinata whimpered, shaking her head as she ran past him, back towards the village center, her face bright red in shame.

Back on the training grounds, everyone stared after her in silence.

Shikmaru finally broke the eerie-ness.

"Fuck-able?" He said, looking mildly amused.

"Is she ill or something?" Ino said, looking disturbed.

"I think I might go and see if she's okay..." Jynx said, giving her kunai to Kouta and running after her.

"Poor Hinata... maybe there was something wrong with her beef ramen this morning..." Naruto muttered, clueless as usual as he wondered off to resume his training.

-

Jynx finally caught up with Hinata outside Inoichi's flower shop.

The poor kunochi was shaking violently, whilst looking at the ground in shame.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Jynx asked her friend, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I-I just wanted N-Naruto-kun t-to like me... S-so I tried to be like y-you and S-sakura-chan." Hinata replied miserably.

"Like me and Sakura? But what for, Hinata? I'm sure Naruto likes you the way you are now..." Jynx said quietly, tilting Hinata's head up with her small hand.

"B-but h-he doesn't l-like me l-like he likes you a-and Sakura-chan... H-he never calls me Hinata-chan..." She whimpered, tears pooling in her lilac eyes.

"Oh Hinata..." Jynx said softly, hugging the poor shinobi. "I'm sure he does like you.. He's just a bit... well... Naruto-ish."

Hinata shook her head and pulled away from Jynx, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"N-no.. He d-doesn't... That's why I wish I could be... a better person.. Like you, Jynx-chan. I wish I could be the girl Naruto likes the m-most... But I won't be if I- if I can't get him to n-notice me..." Hinata said, looking up at her friend determinedly. "If I could be like you, N-Naruto-kun will like me too."

Jynx shook her head, still not convinced that her best friend needed to change herself at all.

"Alright... I'll help you. But please, no more accusing Shino of touching you up, okay?" Jynx laughed, smiling at Hinata.

The dark haired girl managed a small smile back, and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Jynx-chan... This m-means a lot to me." She said, blushing a little when she thought of Naruto maybe liking her one day too.

"Okay... First things first, if you want to be like me and Sakura, your going to have to dress the part." Jynx said, trying not to smile as Hinata looked at her in an alarmed way. "Come on Hinata, it can't be all that bad... Just change your top for a fitted shirt and your leggings for a skirt. Simple. Honestly, it'll make Naruto-kun notice you **a lot** more."

Twenty minutes, some make-up and a change of clothes later, Hinata emerged onto the training ground, complete re-vamped.

Jynx stood behind her timid friend and smirked happily as all the boys turned to stare at Hinata.

"Is that... Hinata?!" Naruto said in a shocked voice, not really looking anywhere but her chest.

"Yes. It is indeed Hinata." Jynx answered him, giving Hinata a gentle push towards her team mates.

"Now Hinata, just a pointer, you should always flirt with Naruto-kun's friends. Just a little, to make him jealous." Jynx whispered in her friends ear.

"B-but won't that give N-Naruto-kun the wrong impression?" Hinata whispered back.

"No, of course not." Jynx told her, "It'll just make him want to speak to you more."

Hinata nodded and took a step towards Naruto, keeping her eyes fixed on Sai.

Jynx glanced from Hinata, to where she was looking and whimpered slightly.

"No! Not Sai! I meant Kiba or someone!" Jynx hissed quietly after Hinata.

"Jynx-chan. We need to train." Kouta said from beside the distraught girl as he tried to pull her away.

"No! Kouta-kun I need to stay with Hinata!" Jynx squealed as Kouta picked her up and carried her towards the targets.

"KOUTA!" Jynx yelled, trying to hit him as he held her fire-man style over his shoulder.

"Nice view, Jynx." Hiroshi winked at her as Jynx watched Hinata helplessly.

"S-Sai errm... -kun... H-have I ever told you h-how..." Hinata tried to think of a suitable word. "A-artistic you are?"

Sai looked at Hinata inquisitively and shook his head.

"No you haven't, Hinata-san." He told her, using his lengendary fake smile.

"W-well you are... a-artistic... A-and very... a-attractive t-too..." Hinata said, biting her lip as Naruto watched her carefully.

"Thank you, short, big breasted ninja." Sai said, faking a smile again.

Hinata promptly went red at his nick-name and almost fainted.

"S-Sai-kun! P-please don't call me that!" Hinata squeaked, putting her arms across her chest as though it would protect her from any leering eyes around her.

"Why not, short, big breasted ninja?" Sai smiled as Hinata backed off from him a little.

"Because that's not her name." Jynx told him as she came walking up behind Sai.

"Hello, Beautiful." Sai said, using the nickname he had become accustomed to using ever since Jynx had complimented one of his drawings with the same word.

"Hello Sai." Jynx said in a bored voice, taking Hinata's trembling hand and pulling her to safety.

"Nice errm..." Sai rifled through his copy of Icha Icha to find a particular phrase. "Nice arse, sexy lady." He said, smiling fakely at her.

Jynx groaned and turned away from him, shaking her head at Hinata.

"Why did you have to pick Sai? Anyone would have done. Even Neji would have been better than Sai..." She sighed, trying to muster a smile. "You did well though... Better than exspected. And Naruto-kun certainly noticed you."

Jynx stole a glance at the aforementioned shinobi, who was currently looking at Sai with an aggravated look on his usually dopey face.

"D-do you think?" Hinata said hopefully, a small smile passing over her lips.  
"Yes. I have a feeling he did." Jynx said, smiling softly at her friend.

-

Later on that evening, Jynx had a plan.

"Maybe if you watch some films on people falling in love, you'll get a better idea of how to flirt." Jynx said hopefully as they walked towards Jynx's house.

"Now I think Hiroshi borrowed one of them the other day, but he returned it this morning, so that's alright." Jynx said, trying to remember what dvds she could lend to Hinata.

As they got to the street corner, Jynx stopped suddenly and went bright red.

Hinata looked up to see Gaara standing with Temari, and his brother Kankuro, just across the street from them.

Temari glanced up and saw the two kunochi, a smile breaking over her face as she waved at them.

"Hi Jynx! Hinata! How are you?" Temari called, crossing over the road with her two brothers.

"Uhh... heh... f-fine.." Jynx responsed awkwardly, trying not to look at Gaara as she spoke. "A-and you three?"

Kankuro smiled at Jynx and winked at her.

"Fine thanks. Just here on buisness, why might you be here?" He replied, in what he seemed to think was a 'sexy' voice.

Jynx regained a little of her usual paleness as she stared at him and said; "I live here."

Kankuro nodded, his eyes wide in apparent embarrassment as Gaara rolled his eyes at him.

Temari smirked at Kankuro and turned back to Jynx.

"You really need to come and visit me sometime. Hinata too. You can bring your boyfriend if you like." She offered.

"B-boyfriend?" Jynx said, glancing nervously at Gaara, who seemed indifferent to what his sister had just said. "I don't have a b-boyfriend."

Temari laughed and shook her head.

"I was joking, silly. I meant you could bring Kouta if you wanted to. I know how he likes to 'protect' you." He smirked.

"It's not funny you know..." Jynx pouted, remembering the first time Kouta had first met the sand ninja's, and how he had shielded Jynx from Kankuro, accusing him of trying to rape her.

"It really is." Temari sniggered as Gaara began to wonder off down the street.  
"Come on Temari. We need to get going." He called over his shoulder.

"B-bye Gaara-kun..." Jynx said pitifully, as Temari smiled at Jynx in goodbye and followed after her brothers.

Gaara stopped and turned to look at Jynx.

"Bye." He said shortly, before continuing down the street.

Jynx stood staring after him in shock as Hinata poked her friend in the arm.

"Jynx-chan?" She said, waving her hand in front of Jynx's eyes.

"Huh?" Jynx said, coming out of her shocked daze.

"Are we still going to your house?" Hinata asked her.

"Oh.. sure..." Jynx nodded, turning towards her house and walking up the narrow path to the front door.

"D-did you hear that Hinata-chan? Gaara said 'Bye'! To me!" She said happily, unlocking the door and slipping off her boots.

"I did hear, Jynx-chan." Hinata smiled at her friend, removing her shoes.

A few moments later, Jynx had sucessfully retrived the dvds from the depths of Hiroshi's discarded bag.

"I'm never going in there again." Jynx shuddered, flicking bits of fluff and god knows what else what off her wrist.

Handing over the two dvds, Hinata examined the cases.

"Clueless and A Cinderella Story." Hinata read aloud, frowning. "Why would Hiroshi-kun want to borrow these?"

Jynx shrugged, putting his bag back where'd she found it.

"How should I know? I never ask Hiroshi why he does these kind of things. It's safer not to know." Jynx smirked, walking into the kitchen.

"Jynx, we're out of orange juice." Konohamaru told his cousin as he balanced precariously on a chair to reach the top of the fridge.

"That's because you drank it all this morning." Jynx told him, nudging his stomach with her finger. "Now get off the chair. Your making it all muddy."

Konohamaru jumped down from the chair and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You may be two years older than me, but I'm still taller than you, you know." He said, smirking at his cousin's shortness.

"I can hit harder than you." Jynx replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Did I mention that I'm leaving now?" Konohamaru whimpered, running out of the room.

"Oh how I love to terrorize small children." Jynx giggled, handing Hinata a drink.

"But he's not small. Not compared to you, anyway." Hinata reasoned.

Jynx just glared at her.

"I-I think I might go home now.." Hinata whimpered.

-

Back at home, Hinata slid the first dvd into the dvd slot and pressed the on button on her television.

A second later, two people flicked onto the screen.

The female was screaming and moaning strange things, clinging to the male as he grinned and spoke softly to the woman. There also seemed to be a lot of flesh on show.

Pausing the dvd, Hinata hurriedly picked up her phone and rang Jynx.

"Hello, Sarutobi residence?" Jynx's voice buzzed down the line.

"Jynx-chan it's m-me. Hinata." Hinata spoke, glancing nervously at the screen.

"Oh hello Hinata-chan, how are you finding the films?" Jynx asked her happily.

"Oh errm... Well you see... I was a bit concerned... A-are there meant to be people errm... kissing and... t-things?" Hinata asked her.

Jynx laughed softly in reply.

"Oh Hinata... You charming yet insane girl. Of course. It is a romance after all."

Taking Jynx's word for it, Hinata said goodbye to her friend and resumed watching the dvd, taking notes where she could.

'_Maybe this will work on Naruto-kun. Maybe he will notice me afterall...' _Hinata smiled happily.

**Author Note: Aww poor Hinata, heh heh heh. I wonder what this shall lead to. *evil smirk* Hope you enjoyed part two! Part three will be up ASAP!**

**-Jynx-  
**


	3. Chapter 3:In The Name Of Friendship

**Author Note: The end of this chapter is mainly from Jynx's point of view, but just for this chapter and the first part of the next. Hope you enjoy :D**

-Chapter Three-

Hinata awoke with a start.

Across the hall, she could hear Hanabi arguing with someone, and rather loudly too.

Sighing, Hinata got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and went to see what she was yelling about.

Crossing into her sister's room, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Hanabi? C-can I come in?" She asked her, poking her head through into her sister's room.

"Whatever." Hanabi said snottily, sitting down on the bed with an exaggerated sigh.

"What's wrong, Hanabi?" Hinata asked her, not really used to this whole 'looking-after-your-little-sister' thing.

"It's Konohamaru." Hanabi said gruffily, crossing her arms and frowning at the carpet.

"Oh?" Hinata said, playing with the frayed edge of her dressing gown cord as she listened.

"Yeah, there's this big dance coming up at the academy, and I want to go with him, but Moegi says that **she's** taking him..." Hanabi said sulkily, kicking one of her teddies across the floor.

"I see..." Hinata nodded, trying to think of the best answer to this situation. "So.. errm... w-what does Konohamaru want to do?"

Hanabi looked up at her sister and pulled a face of disgust.

"He says he doesn't want to go with either of us because we're icky girls and we have too much... errr...emotional baggage." Hanabi said, straining to remember Konohamaru's exact words.

Hinata stifled a laugh as she remembered those exact words coming out of Kiba's mouth when he was Konohamaru's age. He hadn't much liked girls then either.

Hinata smiled at her sister and shook her head.

"I'm sure it will w-work out, little sister." She told her.

Hanabi looked at Hinata sternly and replied; "Either that, or you could get Jynx to **make** Konohamaru come with me."

-

Five minutes later, notes at the ready, Hinata walked from her house to the corner of her street, where Jynx usually met her.

It only took the emerald eyed kunoichi five minutes to turn up. A new record by Jynx's standards.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Jynx said in a sing-song voice as she skated into view. "I have a feeling that today we are going to make valuable progress concerning a certain blonde haired shinobi!"

Hinata blushed and hugged her book of notes to her chest as she smiled at her friend.

"I h-hope so, Jynx-chan. I-I took n-notes and everything last night." Hinata said happily, linking arms with her best friend and following her towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

On arrival, the two kunoichi sat at the far end of the counter, next to Chouji and Shikamaru, who was currently being chatted up by Temari.

Shikamaru, seemingly oblivious to the attention he was getting, turned to the two girls and nodded his head.

"Sarutobi, Hyuuga. Good morning." He said with a mouthful of noodles.

"Good morning Nara." Jynx smirked at him, ordering some bread and chilli sauce.

Shikamaru smirked at the brown haired girl and flicked a green bean towards her.

"Ergghh... What a drag." Jynx mimicked the shinobi, picking up the discarded bean and putting it into the bin next to her.

Shikamaru was just about to reply to her, when Naruto came dashing around the corner, shouting his mouth off about something.

"I DON'T KNOW, KONOHAMARU! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WOMEN AS MUCH AS THE NEXT GUY!" Naruto yelled as he desperately tried to escape the younger ninja's conversation.

"But Naruto, you must have had tons of girlfriends, surely you can help me." Konohamaru said sadly.

Jynx surpressed a smirk as she slid off her stool and walked towards her cousin, slyly whispering; "Now's the time to try out those notes of yours." To Hinata.

As Jynx walked her cousin to a safe distance away from the others, Naruto slipped silently into her vacated seat and began to eat Jynx's bread.

"Erghh... kids." Naruto sighed, stuffing another piece of bread in his mouth.

"M-Morning, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said breathlessly as she fumbled with her notes.

Sneaking a quick glance at them, she turned to him and said;

"N-Naruto-kun. I was just err... maybe w-wondering if I could errm..." She looked down at her paper again, looked up at the waiting Naruto and said; "If m-maybe I could... ride you like a pony?"

Naruto's eyes got wider as he processed the girls question.

A second later, he was pressed up against the counter as Hinata pushed her hands against his stomach, much to the amusement of the watching crowd of shinobi.

"H-Hinata?! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelped, not really moving as he tried to prise her hands off him.

"Oh Naruto-kun. T-take me now and use me." She said, reciting the words that she had painstakingly written in her notebook.  
"Wha?!?!??!" Naruto spluttered, his mouth wide open as Hinata pulled him against her, her face getting redder by the second.

_'This isn't the reaction I expected from him... I wonder... Am I doing it right?'_ Hinata thought in her head as she tried to remember what had happened next in the 'film' she had watched last night.

"D-don't you want me, N-Naruto-kun?" She asked him, trying so hard not to cry as he stared down at her, bewildered.

"What? Hinata, what are you saying?" He asked, frowning at the girl.

"I-I, oh... I-I." Hinata backed off him a little, and looked around desperately for Jynx to save her.

"I-I just wondered i-if you, I mean... Oh..."

"She just wondered if you wanted to come and see a film with us tonight." Jynx suddenly appeared next to Hinata, as if by magic. "She was just... messing around, weren't you Hinata?" Jynx smiled at her friend, praying that Hinata would help her out.

Hinata nodded shyly to Naruto, and moved further still away from him.

"Err... sure Jynx-chan. Thanks." Naruto said, scratching his head as he looked unsurely at Hinata.

Jynx laughed uneasily as the blonde haired shinobi turned and walked back the way he had originally come.

He stopped suddenly, and turned to look at Hinata.

"Oh, and Hinata? Next time you want to ask me something, just come out with it okay?" He smiled at her, laughing nervously as Hinata nodded and turned beetroot.

"I am seriously going to kill Hiroshi when I next see him..." Jynx muttered dangerously under her breath.

-

"What kind of person hides PORN in a dvd case marked 'A Cinderella Story'?! Let alone a dvd that isn't actually theirs!" Jynx raged later on that day to a rather frightened Hiroshi.

"Alright I'm sorry! I just needed a place to put them, that's all. I just sorta forgot to take them out..." Hiroshi shrugged as Jynx looked at him lividly. "And besides, you shouldn't have been going through my bag!"

Jynx moved so fast, Hinata blinked and missed it.

One moment she was standing by Hinata, arms crossed and glaring at Hiroshi. The next, she had Hiroshi pushed up against the wall and was holding him by the throat.

"You." She snapped at him. "Are an idiot. And I am never lending you dvds ever again."

Hiroshi smirked boyishly at her and said; "You look totally hot when your angry."

Jynx just rolled her eyes at him and let go of his shirt.

"Leave before I shove your stupid dvds somewhere dark and exceedingly painful." She threatened as he licked her cheek as ran off into the center of the village.

"That boy is a world class knucklehead..." Jynx sighed, leaning against the wall and wiping her cheek with her hand. "They should give him that title, instead of Naruto."

Hinata nodded in agreement as Ino and Sakura came flitting around the corner.

"Oh.. Hi Ino, Hi Sakura." Jynx said defeatedly to them.

"Hey Hinata, Hey Jynx, what's wrong?" Sakura replied in a concerned tone of voice.

"Hiroshi. That's what's wrong." Jynx said moodily, crossing her arms.

Sakura was just about to reply when Ino cut her off.

"So Jynx, we heard that you, Hinata, and Naruto are going to go see a film tonight. We just wondered if we could come along." Ino grinned at her.

Jynx looked at Hinata worriedly, then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure... Bring Chouji and Shikamaru if you like. And Sai too." Jynx said, shaking her head.

"Yeah well, we sort of already invited everybody. All of them said they'd come." Ino replied.

"All of them said they'd come?" Jynx said, looking alarmed. "Who's 'all of them'?" She asked..

"Well me, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai... Neji's team... errm... Kiba and Shino... Hiroshi... Kouta... Oh and erm... Gfjafm." Ino said, covering up her mouth as she said the last word, which made it impossible for Jynx to understand.

"Sorry, who else?" Jynx said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just... G-Gaara's team..." Sakura said quietly. "We felt bad not inviting Temari, you know, with Shikamaru going and everything."

Jynx groaned and placed her hands over her face.

"Sorry." Sakura shrugged, biting her lip.

"It's alright. I'm sure we'll cope. We'll see you two later then." Jynx said, taking Hinata's arm and pulling her towards her house.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a rather eventful night." Jynx muttered.

-

An hour later, Jynx and Hinata were standing outside the cinema, talking tactics.

"Right, so when we go in, make sure that your sitting next to Naruto. You'll need to be sitting near him so we can put the plan into action." Jynx whispered to her friend as she handed her a cinema ticket. "When the movie starts, pay close attention to me, try and copy what I do. And whatever happens, don't try and speak to him. If you do, he'll probably just get annoyed anyway." Jynx told her, taking a deep breath.

"Right, well... Here we go I guess.. Good luck, Nata." Jynx smiled at her friend, giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you Jynx-chan. You've been the greatest friend a girl could ever have." Hinata told her, smiling excitedly.

"Come on guys, the film is about to start!" Chouji called to them from the foyer, as he emerged with a huge bucket of popcorn, a litre of drink and enough sweets to sink a small boat.

"Lets do this!" Jynx giggled as they ran inside.

-

"Naruto, come and sit by us!" Jynx whispered to the blonde shinobi as they navigated past already occupied seats.

"Sure, Jynx-chan. Where should I sit?" He asked her cheerily, ignoring the 'shhh's' of the various film watchers around him.

Jynx pointed silently to the seat by the wall and watched happily as he settled down in the seat next to Hinata.

_'This plan is going to be a definite sucess.'_ Jynx thought to herself, surpressing the need to jump for joy.

As she sat down in her own seat, next to Hinata, she smirked up at the cinema screen, waiting for the fun to begin.

"Sorry Sarutobi, is this seat taken?" Shikamaru asked from next to her.

Jynx looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

"No Nara. It isn't." She said, shaking her head.

The second he sat down, Jynx's face suddenly paled.

_'Oh God. I needed to keep that seat empty so I could show Hinata what to do.' _Jynx thought frantically as she thought of an excuse of why Shikamaru couldn't sit there.

Looking behind her, she saw Temari smiling dreamily at the back of Shikamaru's head._ 'Oh double God. What the hell do I do now?!'_

Jynx turned to see Hinata looking at her expectantly.

_'I-I can't let her down... Not now... I'll just have to..' _Jynx sighed quietly, looking down at her boots. _'Grin and bare it I suppose.'_

As the film began, Jynx swallowed anxiously.

She knew that a new romance would be made here tonight. But at the cost of a valued friendship, and maybe... Jynx glanced behind at Gaara's emotionless face behind her. And maybe a chance of love for her, too.

_'No matter what... I have to do this for Hinata... Regardless of the consequence.'_ She thought, breathing out slowly.

As the picture began to flicker onto the screen, Jynx turned and flashed a reassuring smile at Hinata.

_'Yes... For Hinata..'_


	4. Chapter 4:All Thanks To You

**Author Notes: This one is partly Jynx POV and partly Hinata POV. The '-' are to indicate the point of view change. Hope you enjoy :D**

-Chapter 4-

Hinata breathed out slowly as she tried to focus on the screen in front of her.

_'I hope I won't get nervous again... I hope... Naruto will like me after this...'_ Hinata thought in her head as she swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling of fear rising up inside her as she glanced at the girl beside her._ 'I wonder when it will begin..'_

_-_

In the seat next to her, Jynx was shaking violently, causing the bucket of popcorn in her hands to vibrate a little.

"Jynx? Are you alright?" Shikamaru whispered to her, frowning at the girl's apparent nervousness.

"Who, me? Heh.. Y-yes I'm fine." Jynx whispered back, forcing a smile. "Not referring to me by my last name anymore then?" She added jokingly.

Shikamaru let a small smile play across his lips as he shrugged.

"I figured that it's more polite to refer to a lady by her first name." He replied, an answer that made Jynx even more nervous.

"Heh..." Jynx faked quiet laughter as she glanced beside her at Hinata.

-

_'I wonder what Jynx-chan will have me do... Whatever it is, I-I'm sure I can do it... Jynx-chan believes in me, after-all...'_ Hinata looked back at her friend, and smiled at her. _'I hope she knows what a wonderful friend she is..' _

-

Jynx smiled uneasily back at her friend, then turned to face the screen.

_'And so it begins...' _Jynx bit her lip. _'Gaara, Temari. Please... Forgive me...'_

Turning to Shikamaru, she placed her hand into the popcorn, just as he reached in to get some himself. Their hands touched, and Jynx fake-blushed instantly, faking a flirtatious smile as Shikamaru blushed back.

-

In the seat next to her, Hinata observed and copied. The effect was somewhat ruined, however, by the fact that Naruto, instead of looking up and blushing as Hinata did, burst into wild and uncontrollable laughter, knocking popcorn all over the floor.

-

Jynx jumped at the sound of Naruto's laugh, and turned to see Hinata looking desperately at her. Quick as a flash, Jynx faked knocking her own popcorn over, so that Shikamaru would help her pick it up.

As they both leaned forwards towards the floor, Jynx looked up at Shikamaru, trying her best to ignore the looks of curiosity she was receiving from Temari and Gaara.

Shikamaru smiled at Jynx, and gave her back the bucket of popcorn.

"T-thank you." Jynx giggled, the nervousness being the only real part of this charade.

-

Hinata leaned forwards to help Naruto pick up popcorn just as the idiotic shinobi straightened up, causing him to whack Hinata with full force in the jaw.

Making a kitten-like cry of pain, Hinata reeled backwards, putting a hand up to her jaw as she held back tears.

"Hinata?! Oh my God, I'm really sorry!" Naruto cringed, putting a hand up to touch her jaw. "Where does it hurt?" He asked her, pressing gently along her jawline.

"Everywhere." Hinata said dazedly, the knock having made her a little woozy.

Suddenly, the dark haired kunoichi fell forwards, almost hitting her head on the seat in front as Naruto grabbed her.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto whispered, brushing her hair back from her face as she opened her eyes.

Having Naruto that close to her face made her go red and pass out again.

Naruto looked worriedly at Jynx, who was observing the scene with hidden amusement.

-

_'Well done, Hinata. Good call. The rest, I'm afraid, is up to __you. Make me proud, Nata.'_ Jynx thought happily in her head as she told Naruto to carefully take Hinata outside.

"I-I'd better go and see if she's alright.." Jynx told an over-excitable Shikamaru as he smiled dreamily at her and said he would come too.

-

Outside, Naruto was holding Hinata in a standing position, leaning her weight against him as she slowly regained consciousness.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said weakly, trying to stand up by herself.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. I've got you." He told her quietly.

Hinata's heart skipped several beats as she registered what he had just said.

"N-Naruto-kun... Y-you just c-called me H-Hinata-chan." She said in an amazed tone of voice.

Naruto smiled gently at the kunoichi and nodded.

"Well I figured that I've known you a long time now, and you deserve the title of -chan." He grinned, tightening his grip around her waist.

-

Just down the street, Jynx was watching this scene with a small smile on her face.

_'That's my girl, Nata. You've done well. I'm so proud of you right now.' _Jynx sighed happily, not noticing the approaching blonde haired, extremely angry looking kunoichi.

"Jynx. A word." Temari hissed at the girl, who turned, bewildered, and raised an eyebrow.

"Err... okay..." Jynx said, following her to a more secluded spot.

"What the hell were you doing in there?!" Temari snapped as soon as they were out of earshot.

Jynx frowned at the girl, shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was I doing in there?'" She asked. "I was watching the film, same as you."

Temari growled angrily and glared at Jynx.

"You know perfectly well what I meant. You know how much I like _**him**_, so why the hell were you flirting with him!" Temari snarled, her eyes burning Jynx with a fury that could only be described as hatred.

"Oh right. It's not what it looks like, Mari, honestly-" Jynx tried to explain.

"Don't you dare try and make this seem innocent, Jynx. We are supposed to be friends and you betrayed that! You could have had any guy you wanted, but you **had** to chose him, didn't you?! You know what, I don't even care anymore. Your welcome to him. I hope you drown in your lies, Jynx Sarutobi. And I hope he cheats on you!" Temari raged, tears welling up in her eyes as she threw the remains of her drink over Jynx's top and stormed off.

Jynx just stood there, feeling trickles of drink drip down her skirt as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Jynx?" She turned to see practically everyone staring at her as she blinked back tears.

"Y-yeah?" She managed to say, looking up at her friends.

"What happened? Where'd Temari go?" Kankuro asked her, looking down at her drink stained top.

"Oh err.. she spilt her drink down me, so she went to go find me a towel or something..." Jynx lied, looking down at the ground as Gaara glared at her.

"Come on Kankuro, lets go find her." Gaara said emotionlessly, walking towards Jynx.

He stopped as he got to her, as if he were going to say something, he then made a noise of disgust and walked off down the street.

Jynx breathed in sharply, her nails making her palms bleed as she tried to fight off tears.

_'Don't cry now. Wait until you get home.' _She thought, walking towards Naruto and Hinata who were still talking quietly by the cinema entrance.

"I'm going home now, Nata. I'll speak to you later." Jynx muttered, walking past the couple without a backwards look.

The second she got through her bedroom door back at home, she fell against the bottom of the bed and began to cry into her duvet.

"What have I done..."

-

"Want me to walk you home, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the dark haired girl as she stared after the way her best friend had just gone.

"Err... s-sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded, smiling at him.

_'Jynx looked really sad just now... I hope she's okay...'_ Hinata thought worriedly as she walked home with Naruto, occasionally laughing at his jokes or smiling up at him.

_'This is all thanks to you, Jynx-chan. I am so grateful to you for this.'_

_-_

**Author Notes: I'm sorry this chapter was so short! I promise the next one will be longer :D I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 :) Please review if you liked it!**

**-Jynx-  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Worth The Drama

The next morning, Hinata woke up bright and early.

She smiled happily as she brushed her hair and put on her clothes, remembering the events of last night.

_'Naruto-kun walked me home!'_ She thought joyfully as she did a mini-dance around her room in excitement.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" Hanabi said from the doorway.

Hinata stopped and looked at her.

"I-Isn't it a w-wonderful day today, little sister?" Hinata gushed, giggling as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

Just as she was about to go out the door, she was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Where are you going?" Her father's voice boomed.

Hinata turned and blinked up at her father, trying not to shake too much as she answered.

"W-well I-I was going t-to go and t-train..." Hinata told him, looking down at the floor.

"Really? So who was that boy who walked you home last night? It definitely didn't look like either of your team-mates to me." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"T-that was j-just... N-Naruto-ku- errr... Naruto. H-he lives n-near-by so h-he thought i-it would be poliet t-to walk me h-home." Hinata lied, trying not to look her father in the eyes.

"Hnn..." Her father scoffed, waving his hand at her. "Very well. You can go now."

Hinata nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Hinata?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder at her father, who was looking at her in the 'knowing' way that he did when she was in trouble.

"Don't let me find out that you've been lying to me, now will you?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her before walking back into the kitchen.

Hinata gulped nervously and bolted out the door, almost running into Ino as she did so.

"Slow down, Hinata. What's the rush?" She asked her, smirking at the dark haired kuniochi.

"I-I was j-just g-going to J-Jynx-chan's h-house..." Hinata stammered, going a little red.

"It's okay, Hinata. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Ino smiled. "I'll come with you. I wanna know what happened between Jynx and Temari last night."

Hinata frowned at Ino, not sure what she meant.

"What happened between Jynx and Temari?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Didn't you see? Temari started yelling at her after the film was over and threw her drink over her. I didn't see all of it cause Sakura was flirting with Sai and I had to get her away from him, but Chouji told me that they almost had a fight or something." Ino explained.

Hinata's blood ran cold as she realised the damage her night with Naruto had had on her best friend.

_'It was Shikamaru she was sitting next to... I didn't think that Temari would... And Gaara must have seen. Oh no, what have I done?'_ Hinata wailed inwardly, biting her lip.

_'I'll have to apologise to Jynx, I-I'll go explain to Temari... I'm sure she'll understand...'_

On the way towards Jynx's house, Ino talked non-stop about Sai, then about Hiroshi, and finally about Kouta.

"I don't usually go for blondes, but there's something about him, isn't there? He's so mysterious and strong. He kind of reminds me of Sasuke a little..." Ino went quiet at this point and nodded slowly. "Kouta's very powerful too. He could probably take down Chouji and Shikamaru single handedly, and Shikamaru's a chuunin."

Hinata nodded, faking interest as she thought over what she'd say to Jynx to make it better.

She needn't have worried though, as when they got to Jynx's house, they were met by a very frustrated Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru, is Jynx in?" Ino asked him.

"No. She's gone on a stupid mission. Left really early this morning. She promised me she'd help me with my kunai throwing!" He sulked, throwing a kunai at a near-by tree and almost hitting the family dog, Bengi.

"Oh... D-do you know when s-she'll be back?" Hinata asked him nervously.

"Nah. She left a note on the fridge, but it didn't say much. All I know is that she left with Hiroshi and Kouta this morning. Took some clothes and money and that's about it." He shrugged, kicking the fence beside him. "She'd better bring me back a present, or I won't be very happy..."

Hinata and Ino bade Konohamaru goodbye and walked back into the center of the village.

"That's a bit strange... She never mentioned a mission yesterday." Ino said, frowning at the ground as they walked.

"S-she didn't say a-anything to m-me either..." Hinata replied.

-

At the Ichiraku ramen bar, Gaara's team, Naruto's team and Hinata's team were waiting.

The second Temari noticed Hinata, she stood up and glared at the girl.

"Where's your backstabber of a friend, hmm?" Temari growled as the others stared at Hinata.

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" Hinata said, shaking slightly as Gaara turned to glare at her too.

"I mean, where's Jynx? I want to speak to her." Temari snapped. "Well, when I say speak..." The blonde smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"She's on a mission." Ino answered for Hinata. "Why did you want to 'speak' to her anyway?"

Temari glanced at Ino and rolled her eyes.

"What are you? Stupid? Didn't you see what she was doing with your team mate last night?" Temari growled at her.

"Actually she was-" Hinata tried desperately to explain.

"Who are you calling stupid? You ugly, badly dressed cow!" Ino snapped back at Temari.

"Who are you calling ugly, you pig faced little freak!" Temari glared at her, already getting out her fan.

"What's going on here? Ino?" Shikamaru spoke up from behind them.

Instantly, Temari put away her fan and smiled prettily at Shikamaru.

"Nothing. Just having a conversation." Ino lied, still glaring at Temari.  
"Oh right... Listen, have any of you guys seen Jynx this morning? I wanted to speak to her." Shikamaru laughed nervously, scratching his head.

A vein in Temari's temple twitched as she tried to stay calm.

"Come on Temari, lets go. I'm full." Gaara told her, pushing his bowl away as Kankuro paid the ramen bar manager.

Hinata looked worriedly at the three sand nin as they walked away.

_'Poor Jynx... she's given up so much for me...' _Hinata thought sadly. _'I never thought about what it would do to her...'_

"Good morning Hinata-chan! Have you had anything to eat?" Naruto asked her brightly from the otherside of the counter.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-what are you doing behind there?" Hinata giggled as the manager turned to glare at him.

"Serving myself. With all this drama going on, I got hungry." Naruto replied, smiling widely as the manager came to shove him out from behind the counter.

"I'm still adding that to your bill." The manager said as Naruto sat down, patting the seat beside him for Hinata to sit on.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Just mark it all up for me when I'm done." Naruto shrugged in an off-hand way.

Hinata blushed happily and sat down next to Naruto, her fears about Jynx gone for a while.

As Naruto sat and talked, and ate, and talked some more, Hinata listened tentatively, happy with just watching him be.. well, him.

"So, what are you up to tonight then?" Naruto asked Hinata, smiling.

Hinata caught her breath and shook her head.

"N-nothing!" She said, practically singing for joy as he put his thumb up, Gai style and said; "Want to go out somewhere?"

Hinata almost fainted with happiness as she nodded and listened to him tell her where to meet him and when.

"Anyway, I'd better go train now!" Naruto said, getting his bill and scooting off his stool.

"HOW MUCH?!" Naruto whimpered as he read the bill, and hesitantly handed over the money.

"See you later, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled at her, bounding off to do god knows what.

Hinata nodded and clasped her hands to her chest happily.

_'A-a real date! With Naruto-kun!'_ She thought, smiling as much as she could as she skipped off to tell Jynx.

It was only when she was halfway to the training grounds that she remembered that Jynx was currently on a mission.

_'I forgot... She's gone away because of what happened last night...'_ Hinata thought sadly. _'From what Temari said earlier, and what Ino told me, it sounded horrible. I hope Jynx is alright...' _

Hinata walked the rest of the way to the training grounds, half happy that she finally had a date with the boy she had liked the most for a long time, and half sad that her best friend wasn't around to share this feeling with her.

_'If only I could make it all better for Jynx-chan... I never wanted to get her hurt...'_

_-_

Outside the village of Konoha, Jynx was hanging upside down from a tree, a length of rope wound around her ankle.

"Ha. We've finally caught you. Your going to regret ever tracking us you little bitch!" A man snapped at her as Jynx smirked at him in a up-side down way.

"No, ignorant male. Your going to regret ever calling me a bitch, in about... Oh, I don't know... ten seconds time."

In a flash, Kouta and Hiroshi had sprung three more traps just below the man and his two team mates.

A second after that, Jynx had freed herself and was standing on a low branch, smirking at the three men.

"And that's... ten seconds." Jynx said, winking at the leader of the men.

"What? But how?" The man shrieked as Jynx and her team mates used more rope to tie them up properly.

"Never underestimate a girl in leather." Jynx smirked, putting a hand on her black leather skirt and laughing.

"Are we ready to go now? I'm hungry." Hiroshi said, scratching at the shackles that Jynx had made him wear after he had tried to grab her ass.

"Whatever..." Kouta sighed, grabbing the nearest tied up guy and began to drag him back towards Konoha.

Jynx bit her lip and hesitated to follow them.

_'I don't really want to go back yet... But I don't really have much choice.'_ She thought sadly. _'I hope everything is alright with Hinata... I feel bad for leaving her like that...'_

Jynx sighed and grabbed the last man, following her team mates to her impending doom.

-

A few hours later, Hinata was standing in front of her mirror, examining the black dress and leggings she had borrowed from Jynx's wardrobe earlier that day.

_'I hope she doesn't mind, but all my things look so... boring... Not like date clothing at all.'_ She thought as she tied her hair back in a black ribbon and looked at herself in the mirror._ 'I'd probably look a lot better if Jynx had been here, but I don't look too bad...'_

Just then, Hinata heard a knock at the door.

Smiling happily, she ran down the stairs and pulled it open.

"Ohh... it's you."


	6. Chapter 6:Fixing Hearts

**Author Notes: Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. :P**

**Right, well I'm sorry about chapter five, heh. I had to rush it a little, but I think it turned out alright :D Now I must appologise for this chapter :) I'm not the best at fight scenes, so I don't know if the end of this chapter is any good. I'm sorry if it seems all a little OOC, but I tried my hardest :( Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

-Chapter 6-

Temari was standing in the doorway, rolling her eyes.

"Who did you expect? That tramp of a friend of yours?" She sighed, pushing past Hinata into the hallway.

"Err... T-Temari, I-I don't mean t-to be rude... B-but what are you d-doing here?" Hinata asked her.

"I realised earlier that I had been a a-class bitch to you, and it wasn't really your fault that your best friend has no morals when it comes to friends and men." Temari told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

It took Hinata a couple of seconds to work out what the hell Temari was going on about, but as she did, she shook her head and put a hand up to Temari.

"N-no! You d-don't understand! Jynx-chan d-didn't mean to flirt with Shikamaru... She was helping me..." Hinata said miserably, beginning to explain the whole ordeal.

The second Hinata had finished, Temari just stared at her with a feeling of guilt washing over her face.

"Oh God..." Temari whispered, fear clouding her eyes as she looked worriedly at Hinata.

"W-what?" Hinata asked, biting her lip.

"Well... I thought Jynx was just being a bitch, so... I-I told Gaara that I wanted him to... Oh God..." Temari gasped, whacking her palm against her forehead. "Jesus I'd better go tell him what really happened. If she comes back and he finds her first... I'd hate to think of what might happen!" Temari gushed.

All the blood drained from Hinata's face as she realised the extent of Temari's words.

'If we don't find her soon, Gaara could kill her.' Hinata turned and grabbed her coat, her date with Naruto all but forgotten as she pushed Temari out the front door and ran down the street with her.

-

"All three caught and ready for you." Hiroshi said cheerily as Izumo and Kotetsu took the three men away.

"Come on Hiroshi. I want to get some food before I head home." Kouta said, pulling both Hiroshi and Jynx by their wrists into the village.

"I can walk, you know." Jynx snapped at him, pulling away as she looked worriedly around the empty streets.

"What's wrong with you? You look like your waiting for something bad to happen." Hiroshi told her, frowning at the kunoichi.

"I'm surprised that nothing bad **has**happened yet." Jynx bit her lip, following the two boys slowly.

She was just getting to the end of the street when she heard her name being called.

"Jynx, your back." She turned to see Shikamaru walking slowly towards her.

_'Oh God... Not this again...'_ Jynx smiled at the chunin, surpressing a groan.

"H-hi... Shikamaru... How can I help you?" She asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

"I just wanted to errm... ask you something..." Shikamaru replied, scratching his head absentmindedly.

"And what's that then?" She asked, as Kouta and Hiroshi watched her strangely.

"Well I just wanted to ask if yo-"

"So your back then." Gaara's voice came from behind her.

Jynx turned to see him standing with Kankuro, glaring at her.

"Yes. We're back." Kouta answered for her, narrowing his eyes at the sand nin.

"I have something for you. Courtesy of my sister." Gaara snarled, using his sand to cover Jynx's left leg, making it impossible for her to move.

Shikamaru moved so fast Jynx hardly saw him at all.

All she felt was him tugging her away from Gaara sand before using his shadow possession jutsu.

Gaara moved out of the way quickly, and glared at Shikamaru.

"She didn't want me to hurt you. Move." He said viciously, using his sand to push Shikamaru against a near-by tree.

"Jynx run!" Shikamaru yelled, thrashing around as he tried to escape Gaara's sand prison.

-

Up ahead, Hinata could just make out the shapes of Jynx, her team mates, Shikamaru and Gaara.

Temari glanced at Hinata worriedly and the two girls began running down the street towards them.

"Jynx run!" They heard Shikamaru shout, and their pace quickened.

-

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jynx yelled at Gaara, trying to cut Shikamaru free with her kunai.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You should be running for your life right now." Gaara said in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm not afraid of you. I have no reason to be. What happened last night was a misunderstanding between me and Temari, and is none of your business." Jynx snapped back at him.

"She's my sister. Of course it's my business." He replied, beginning to move his sand towards Jynx's unguarded legs.

Jynx gasped as the sand coiled around her legs and began compressing them painfully.

"Get off her!" Kouta yelled as Hiroshi struggled to hold him back.

"He's too powerful! You can't possibly beat him!" Hiroshi yelled at Kouta, knocking his legs out from under him to stop him escaping.

-

"Gaara! STOP!" Temari yelled just as Gaara raised his hand to use 'sand coffin' on Jynx.

Gaara turned to look at his sister with a confused look on his face.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said. Hinata explained everything to me. She wasn't flirting with Shikamaru because she likes him... She was doing it to help Hinata pluck up the courage to admit her feelings to Naruto." Temari told him.

"Feelings?" Naruto's dazed voice came from behind the ninjas.

Hinata looked up at the blonde shinobi and blushed profusely.

"N-naruto-kun! I-I'm sorry! I h-hope I didn't k-keep you waiting..." Hinata said quickly to him, looking down at his feet as she spoke.

"No... You didn't." Naruto smiled at her shyly.

"I think you should release my team mate now." Kouta growled at Gaara.

Gaara turned to look at the pile of sand and blinked.

"Jynx..." He whispered, his eyes full of sadness as he released her from the ball of sand, causing her to drop almost lifelessly to the ground, covered in sand as she choked, trying to breath.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked as she and Hinata ran to help her up.

"Just peachy. Do this everyday me." Jynx wheezed, leaning on her knees and hands as she coughed up more sand.

Gaara released Shikamaru, then turned and walked slowly away from the group of ninja, the look of sadness still etched onto his face for reasons unknown as Kankuro followed after him.

"So last night... was... just an act?" Shikamaru asked in a slightly peeved tone.

Jynx looked up at him and shook her head sadly.

"Shikamaru I am so sorry that I lead you on... I wasn't thinking and it was entirely selfish of me." She muttered, trying to get up.

"No. It was s-selfish of m-me." Hinata stood up for her friend. "If I w-wasn't a-always thinking of m-myself and N-Naruto-kun, Jynx-chan would never have done that to you... I-it's my fault..."

Naruto failed at hiding his surprise for this comment, and gently nudged Hinata's arm.

"Your always thinking of me?" He asked her, trying not to blush as she bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"I-I'm sorry... Y-you probably t-think I'm s-stupid to t-think that y-you could ever... Like me..." Hinata said miserably.

"No! Not at all!" Naruto answered quickly, shaking his head. "I-I actually think it's... a v-very good thing..." He said, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

-

Next to them, a conversation of a similar theme was taking place.

"It's Temari that likes you. Not me... I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, Shikamaru..." Jynx told him, taking his hand and placing it in Temari's. "Seriously. I think you two have things to talk about." She said as they stared nervously into each others eyes.

-

"So errm... are we still on for our date?" Naruto asked Hinata, looking bashfully at the ground as Hinata nodded happily.

"I-I hope so." Hinata giggled as Naruto shyly took her hand in his and walked her towards the village center, leaving behind Jynx, Shikamaru and Temari as they talked.

"I'll guess I'll leave you then." Jynx said quietly as Shikamaru and Temari began to talk amongst themselves.

-

Standing on top of the waterfall, Gaara looked down at the waters below.

"Gaara, are you alright? We've been standing here for ages now... What's the point in us being up here?" Kankuro asked his brother in an irritated tone.

"If your bored, then leave. I still have things to do up here." Gaara told him in a detached voice.

"O..kay..." Kankuro frowned, backing off from his brother and turning to walk away.

'She was so selfless towards her friend, even if her friends reason were... a little strange... She almost lost her life to help that other kunoichi... And...' Gaara looked up at the moon above him and a small smile flickered across his lips. _'She wasn't scared of me... Not like everyone else...'_

-

In the restaurant, Naruto ordered beef ramen for himself, then turned to ask Hinata what she would like.

"Ohh err... Beef ramen please.." She told the waiter, blushing as Naruto frowned at her.

"I-I've always liked beef ramen... I-I didn't r-realise it was y-your favourite t-too, Naruto-kun." She muttered nervously.

Naruto grinned and stuck his thumb up.

"It's okay, I'm happy you like it too! All Jynx eats is bread and sweet and sour ramen. Sakura hardly eats anything!" Naruto stopped and smiled sweetly at Hinata. "Your not like any other girl I've met before..."

Hinata smiled and reached for her drink.

"Hinata?! What on earth are you doing here?! And with that boy!?"

Hinata choked, spilling her drink as she looked up fearfully.

"Ohh... F-Father."

-

**Author Notes: Dun, dun dunnnn!!!! :O Whatever will happen next? Well, that I'mafraid, is a mystery :) Now just a quick poll, I need to know peoples views on two things. Firstly, (sorry to spoil a little) do you want NaruXHina lemony style? Or just sweet and normal? Let me know in a review please! **

**Secondly, do you guys want me to a) leave out JynxXGaara for the rest of the story, and branch off into maybe another story for those of you who might want to know what happens between those two, or b)leave them in as a side pairing? Again, let me know in a review. **

**Thank you all for reading so far, you've been a wonderful audience! (? :S) :D **

**-Jynx-  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Finding Strength

**Author Note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy doing coursework :( I'm really sorry! I'll be done with coursework by Easter term, so I'll be able to update more then :) This chapter is sort of... a Jynx/ Hinata balance, I think... I just wanted to add a little more GaaraXJynx cause I think it's cute :) I'm quite pleased with Hinata's re-vamp of strength and such :) Hope you enjoy! Please leave me a review :)**

Chapter 7

Hinata looked up in fear as her father glared down at her.

"I said what are you doing here? And with him." Hiashi snarled, glaring at Naruto as he looked up confusedly from his ramen.

"Father, I-It's not what it looks li-" Hinata stopped herself and looked down at the carpeted floor below.

_'No. You can't let him do this to you all the time. You need to let him know that your a big girl now, you can handle yourself. Jynx never lets anyone push her around. You want to be like Jynx, don't you?.'_ Hinata thought, narrowing her eyes as she braced herself and looked back up at her father.

"Actually Father, it is what it looks like. I'm here with Naruto on a **date**." She told him, trying not to show any sign of weakness as her father glared down at her with a look of annoyance. "I'm going to eat dinner with him, and be back home at a sensible time. I'm not going to do anything other than maybe hold his hand." Hinata went a little red at this thought. "and I'm sure he'll be a gentleman and walk me home, so please could you just leave me alone for one night?" She finished, looking up at her father with a determined look on her face.

Hiashi just stood, looking at his daughter with a stunned look on his face.

Then, he turned to Naruto, composed himself and said; "I want her home before ten, do you hear me, Uzamaki?" before turning and retreating out of the restaurant doors.

Naruto just looked open mouthed at Hinata for a couple of seconds before he grinned and said; "That. Was amazing."

Hinata giggled and went a little red as he continued to grin at her.

"I never thought you'd have it in you to do that!" He said, blushing a little as he looked down at his ramen.

"You really are something special, Hinata." He muttered.

Hinata blushed happily and took a sip of water.

'Thank you Jynx-chan! For all you have done for me so that I could have this moment with Naruto-kun. So he could tell me that I'm... special.' Hinata smiled into her ramen as she picked up her chopsticks, Naruto making comments about his training, or the ramen every so often as they both ate.

-

At home, Jynx was restless.

"Your an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. If it were possible, I'd punch you, but you can't really punch yourself properly without a clone of yourself, and I'm not wasting valuable chakra on you." She rolled her eyes in the mirror as she stood in the hallway, drumming her fingers on the wall.

"Jynx? Who are you talking to?" Konohamaru asked her worriedly as he peered around the kitchen door at her.

"Myself." She answered simply, wiping smudges of dirt and sand off her face as she glared at her reflection.

"Idiot." She muttered again, putting a hand over the reflection of her face in the mirror so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"Errm... right... A-are you okay?" Konohamaru asked her, still looking worried.

"Just peachy. I'll see you later." She replied, casting him a brief smile before she walked out the door.  
"Don't stay up late, remember to clean your teeth and eat something sensible for dinner." She called to her cousin as she departed.

"Grandfather did always tell me that love could make you crazy, but that's just weird..." Konohamaru muttered to himself after she'd gone. "It's a good thing I think girls are icky then."

-

"Are you still out here?" Kankuro asked Gaara as he stood behind his brother on the cliff, frowning at him. "Come on, I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat."

Gaara nodded, and turned to face his brother.

"Yes. Lets go."

-

At the ramen bar, a song Jynx liked was playing on the radio.

She soon began to sing along to it as she waited for her order to be served.

"I'm going in for the kill, I'm doing it for a thrill. I'm hoping you'll understand, and not let go of my hand." Jynx had always had a habit of 'jigging' whilst she was singing, and unfortunately started doing this, unaware that she was being watched.  
"What in hell are you doing?" Shikamaru asked her, looking scared.

Jynx turned to see Shikamaru standing with Temari down the other end of the counter, and Gaara and Kankuro just behind her.

"I believe it's called 'jigging'." She replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Problem?"

He shook his head.  
"Nah. You continue." He smiled at her.

"Thank you ever so much, sir." She said sarcastically, and turned to take her ramen off the manager.

She then sat down on a stool and began to hum whilst eating.

"Food AND entertainment? Now that's what I call value for money!" Kankuro smirked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't like you." She replied, glaring at him.

-

"So Naruto-kun, what should we do now?" Hinata asked him as they walked through the village, a little distance away from each other.

"I'm not sure... Want to go up to the waterfall or something?" He suggested.

Hinata thought for a moment, and shook her head.

"No, Shino told me of a place that would be perfect to just.. sit quietly." Hinata said, looking up at him for conformation that this was a good plan.

"Sure, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled at her, gently putting his hand out towards hers as she giggled and slid her tiny, shaking hand into his.

-

Hinata quickly led him to a secret clearing in the middle of a forest, by the lake, where the animals usually gathered to drink from the cool water.

"Here." Hinata said, smiling up at the blonde haired shinobi as he cast his gaze around the area.

"Wow. This is beautiful, Hinata." He looked back at her and blushed gently. "But not as beautiful as you look now.."

Hinata struggled not to scream out in happiness as she moved forwards to hug him.

"Your so sweet, Naruto-kun." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

-

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well stop staring at me then. God."

"Sorry, didn't realise it was against the law to look at people."

"Well it is. So look at something else."

Kankuro frowned at the brown haired kunoichi, feeling it was pointless to continue this argument with her.

"What's bitten you?" He asked, frowning into his ramen.

"An annoying little parasite usually known as a 'Kankuro'." Jynx replied, not looking at him as he spoke.

Kankuro glanced at her, as a smirk passed over his lips.

"You know, when your not being sarcastic, I'll bet your really pretty." He told her."

Jynx turned and blinked at him with her big green eyes.

"I'd say the same about you, but theres no way you could ever be called pretty. The amount of pointless crap you put on your face daily." She said, finishing off her ramen and passing the bowl to the manager.

"See, that's what I mean. I'll bet if you weren't been horrible to me right now, and actually smiled, you'd be gorgeous." Kankuro grinned as Gaara stiffened beside him.

"And what exactly would I have to be smiling about? My ribs are currently killing me thanks to your 'oh-so-charming' little brother, and I have nothing to do for the next two hours. So forgive me if I'm not breaking out the parade and champagne, won't you?" She growled, casting a hurt look at Gaara's back as she turned and walked away.

Kankuro watched her leave, unaware of the death glares he was currently receiving from Gaara.

"Now that." He said, smirking as his gaze dropped to her ass. "Is a nice view."

-

"Wow."

*Giggle*

"Look at that Hinata!"

"It's pretty..."

"Wow."

Hinata giggled again and poked Naruto gently in the shoulder.

"You've already said wow." She teased.

"I know. But it is wow." Naruto smiled at her as thousands of fire flies passed over head.

"Now I know why Shino liked this place so much." Hinata giggled as Naruto laced his fingers with hers and pulled her back against his chest, so she was facing the same way as him.

"Yeah, all these bugs. He must've had a field day when he discovered this place." Naruto smirked. "I must admit, it is a pretty amazing place."

"Mmm... very 'wow.'" Hinata smirked.

"Hinata Hyuuga, are you being pedantic?" Naruto grinned at her as she giggled and blushed red.

"Maybe."

Naruto's reply was to quickly grab her and tickle her mercilessly as she shrieked and tried to pull away, laughing happily.

-

"Do you reckon she'd go for a guy like me?" Kankuro was still observing half an hour after Jynx had left.

"No. Your an a-class idiot." Gaara muttered, tired of the subject and wanting to leave his idiot of a brother to his own muppetry.

"I've got more of a chance than you." Kankuro frowned at him.

"Don't be so sure of that." Temari piped up from the other end of the bar.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, frowning in a confused way.

"I'm just saying, don't be so sure she'd pick Kankuro over you." Temari shrugged, smiling lovingly at Shikamaru, who was busy trying to fit about a truck load of ramen in his mouth at once.

"Why? Has she said anything?" Gaara asked his sister.

"Gaara, I doubt she'll be sharing anything with me for a while now." Temari said sadly, "But I think it's a bit obvious. She's always staring at you."

Gaara's mouth fell open in shock at this new piece of information.

"Really?" He asked, amazed.

"Yes really. Now stop talking to me." Temari said, leaning forwards and kissing Shikamaru.

Gaara's attention reverted back to his barely touched ramen.

_'S-she likes me? Actually likes me? Me?'_ Gaara thought to himself, his expression still one of amazement.

"It's no fair! I'm nicer than you are... And better looking." Kankuro grumbled beside him.

"I'll see you both later." Gaara muttered, getting up and walking off the way Jynx had disappeared to before.

-

"NARUTO! STOP!" Hinata pleaded, struggling to breath between giggles as Naruto continued tickling her.

He smirked and moved his hands away, letting her get some air.

She blushed and smiled at him as he pushed a stray hair away from her face.

Hinata bit her lip and blinked at the boy, unsure of how to word the question she was about to ask.

"N-Naruto-kun.... C-can I k-kiss you?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto turned to her, his expression suddenly turning serious.

"Oh... Hinata... We can't possibly do that." He told her.

"Oh..." Hinata said, looking down at the ground as she tried to stop herself from crying. Naruto didn't want to kiss her... He probably didn't like her that much..

"We can't do that because you told your father that you'd only hold my hand. Unless you don't mind disobeying daddy's orders?" Naruto grinned at her as he leant forwards, cupped her chin and kissed her softly.

-

"I'm probably just going to end up living in a tiny flat with just a cat to keep me company..." Jynx sighed to Shino as they wondered along a dirt track.

"I thought you liked cats." Shino said, the amusement clear in his voice as he walked slowly beside her.

"I do like cats. It's just people always see it as a last resort..." Jynx shrugged. "Knowing me, I'll probably end up marrying the cat. So it couldn't run off with another cat. Though it probably would run off with another cat. And take my money and my house. Bastard cat."

Shino sniggered beside her and shook his head.

"Your insane." He told her.

"Yeah, and you have bugs living inside you. Deal with it." Jynx told him, pushing his arm gently as she smirked at him.

"Want to go walk down by the lake?" Shino asked her as he put his hand into his pockets.

"yeah, sure." Jynx nodded, following him as he led her through a forest to a beautiful clearing with a crystal clear lake.

"Wow. Pretty." Jynx said in wonder at the lake.

"Yes you are." Shino whispered. "I mean, yes it is."

Jynx didn't seem to notice his slight slip of the tongue and smirked at him.

"I wonder how cold that water is." She grinned at him.

"No." He told her.

"No what?" Jynx said, looking at him innocently.

"You are NOT going swimming in there." He replied.

"How did you know?" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because it's you. I know how you work." He exaplained.

Jynx thought for a moment, before saying; "Well tough. I want to swim. Ta-ta!"

She then turned and went to do a running dive into the water.

Shino grabbed her and pulled her back from the waters edge.

-

_'I wonder where she could be...'_ Gaara thought to himself as he wondered through the forest, frowning as he walked.

He could hear someone giggling up ahead. A girl. He wondered if it could be Jynx, and quickened his pace.

He walked in to a clearing where he saw Naruto and Hinata kissing, but what was most distressing about the scene was the fact that Jynx was standing on the other side of the visible lake, Shino hugging her from behind as she said something to him.

-

"Oh... hi Gaara." Naruto said, looking up to see the sand nin staring at something behind them.

Naruto and Hinata both turned to see Jynx and Shino... apparently hugging.

What was actually happening however, was somewhat exceedingly different.

-

"If you don't let go of me right now, I'll scream. And then I'll hit you, so let go!" Jynx threatened, trying to struggle free.

"No. If I let go of you, you'll only jump in the water." Shino growled.

"No I won't. I've just realised that the water has a really strong current. I enjoy living thank you." She replied, trying to push him off her.

She pushed him off a little too hard, however, and lost her balance.

The last thing she remembered doing, before she fell into the pitch black, ruthless water, was screaming. Loudly.

-

_'What is she doing? Trying to get free?' _Gaara frowned as he saw Jynx trying to push Shino's arm off her.

"Is she trying to get away from him or not?" Naruto said, voicing the question Gaara was currently asking himself.

They were both answered when Jynx suddenly broke free, then slipped and fell into the harsh waters of the lake.

The last thing Gaara remembered hearing before he was at the lake side, trying to help the others get Jynx out, was Jynx's piercing, franctic scream as she had fallen into the icy cold water.

-

**Author Note: I'm not sure when the next update will be, for this fic or 'Apples' sorry! I'll try and update as soon as possible, I promise!**

**-Jynx- (Please don't forget to review! :D)  
**


End file.
